Asunder
by chelle76
Summary: Olivia Andrews a prominent New York attorney, has had enough of the abuse she's endured at the hands of her husband. She needs to find a way out and realizes she must choose between his life or her own.
1. Preface

PREFACE

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

The shots rang out from the front room of the penthouse hitting Trevor at point blank range knocking him lifelessly to the floor slamming his head against the wall. Olivia could not believe the sight before her, her husband of 6 years lying in front of her…. Dead.

"OH MY GOD!" "OH MY GOD!" "What have I done?"

With the gun still in her hands, Olivia looks down, still shaking and notices the blood dripping from her finger tips, and the blood stains on her clothes. She frantically drops the gun to the floor causing it to discharge a round, ricocheting off of the wall and hitting the hutch full of priceless dishes and startling her. She gets down onto the floor and falls to her knees in the corner of the room hysterically weeping over what just happened.

"I can't believe I shot him!" she cries out over and over. Just then, she lifts up her right arm above her head and reaches for the telephone on the end table. She picks up the telephone and calls 911.

…..

"Manhattan 911, state your emergency."

"My husband's been shot!" Olivia yelled into the receiver.

"Okay ma'am…. Where are you located?" Asked the operator.

"5731 Central Park West, Apt 22" Olivia stated.

"An ambulance is on the way…. Could you tell me his name please?"

" His name is Trevor Christiansen."

"Does he have a pulse and is he breathing?"

"No, he doesn't have a pulse and he's not breathing… he's dead!" Olivia said with a panicked voice.

"Alright ma'am calm down the ambulance is on the way." The operator said as she tried to comfort Olivia.

"I'm going to stay on the phone with you until the paramedics get here. Can you tell me what happened?"

" We had a horrific argument and I shot him in self- defense, he was trying to kill me. He had a knife to my throat and he had hit me several times…"

She hung up on the operator when the paramedics arrived.

…..

Olivia Andrews cried as she looked to the floor and saw the bloodied body of her husband, Trevor Christiansen the only man she ever loved. She had shot him in cold blood…..

How could he have used her and betrayed her trust so badly? She needed to get away from the abusive love he provided before she was the one lying dead on the floor. By shooting him, she was making damned sure that never happened.

"It was you or me, Trevor and sorry to say but I chose you!"

I never imagined it would come to this … To kill or be killed. I just couldn't take it anymore. The lies. The adultery. Most of all, the abuse. Between the emotional abuse of his harsh words and the physical abuse I endured I had to do something. I wasn't raised to stand by and let anyone walk all over me. Damnit! I am Olivia Andrews- Christiansen; no one fucks with me and lives to tell about it! I put up with it long enough and now I needed to exact my revenge for the years of abuse I endured at his hands and lips. I just don't understand how it all went so wrong. We were so happy…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The beginning (10 yrs. earlier)

Olivia Andrews had the world at her feet. She came from one of New York's most well- known and well respected families. , she was the daughter of Lydia St. John , a successful fashion model and Greyson Andrews- one of New York's most successful corporate attorneys.

With her senior year of high school rapidly coming to a close all Olivia could think about was her future. She would follow her family legacy and attend Harvard law, just like her grandfather and her father before her. She would be the 1st female in her family to attend law school and she was determined to make her father and grandfather proud.

Being as affluent as they were, her family had the highest expectations of her and only sent her to the best schools. Attending the Stuyvesant Academy, this 17 year old was extremely intelligent with a 4.0 GPA, but that wasn't all she had going for her.

To say she was beautiful would be an understatement.

She was a perfect mixture of her parents with her mother's long wavy strawberry blonde hair and the biggest baby blue eyes one has ever seen, like her father. At 5'8" tall, she had a body most super models would envy- With a sun kissed sculpted physique, she was very lean and toned. It was evident that she spent just as much time and effort in her appearance as she did her studies.

She had a fun and outgoing personality, was loved by many and had a multitude of friends from all walks of life. She was so easy to get along with , but Her parents being who they were and her being female, it was important to her parents that she learn self –defense, so she learned Tae Kwando and by the time she was a senior she held a 5th degree black

belt. Olivia also took interest in shooting and became an avid marksman at her father's gun club. She was strong and independent and nothing or no one was going to stop her.

….

"Daddy…. The letter from Harvard, it's here!" Olivia shouted from across the living room….

"Wonderful darling, have you opened it? What does it say?" Her father replied. "Daddy… mother, I received early acceptance, and I was accepted to start in the fall!" Her father smiling his famous Greyson Andrews smile exclaimed his joy from across the room….

"Oh, sweetheart! Your mother and I couldn't be more proud!"exclaimed her father. "Were

so happy for you!" her mother said. " Thank you mother and daddy, I can't wait, oh this is

so wonderful! I have to call Trevor to tell him the news!"

…..

Trevor Christiansen…. Just to say his name was enough to bring any woman to her knees. He,

like Olivia was the perfect mixture of intelligence and beauty. A year older than her, he was a

freshman at Harvard majoring in International business administration.

An Adonis in the flesh with his gorgeous green eyes, short dark hair chiseled abdomen and

sculpted chest; he stood a glorious 6'3" of masculinity.

Trevor was sitting in his dorm room studying when he got the phone call.

"Hello."

"Baby, I received the letter today…. I GOT IN!"

"Oh, honey I never had any doubt! I'm so proud of you sweetheart. We must celebrate this weekend, I'll be in New York on Saturday, we'll plan something just the two of us!"

"Sounds good! I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much."

"Me too baby, I'll see you soon."

…..

He was desired by many, but his only desire was for his sweet Olivia…. The love of his life since

his sophomore year in high school. They had the perfect cliché relationship as many called it,

him being the hot shot football player of LaGuardia High and her the perky cheerleader at

Stuyvesant, they made a perfect couple, or so everyone thought.

….

Behind his gorgeous green eyes was a dark façade, Unlike Olivia his home life was not so

loving. His mother was in a tragic car accident and passed away when he was only 6, leaving

him with his abusive father.

In Trevor's eyes nothing he did was good enough for his father the infamous Carter Matthew

Christiansen III. His father was a very well-known businessman. He was the founder and CEO

of CMC Software, Inc. He had companies spread all over the US and throughout the world

and was gone most of the time, leaving Trevor with the hired help.

His father ran a very tight ship not only in the office, but at home as well. Even with him away

most of the time, Trevor could still feel his father's wrath when something did not go his way.

He expected his only son to follow in his footsteps, which meant attaining only the highest

GPA possible, so that like him; Trevor could attend Harvard, there was never any discussion

about it, that's just how it was.

His father held his son to a strict regime when it came to his studies, anything less than an A

was subpar in his book and when this occurred Trevor was punished severely by whomever his

father saw fit to exact it if he was not around to do it himself. He learned rather quickly to

either study hard and get perfect grades or endure harsh physical abuse.

Trevor needed an outlet, so he took an interest in football not only because he enjoyed it, but mostly because it got him away from the abuse for a few extra hours every day. Then he met Olivia and his world was forever changed.


End file.
